a little piece of heaven
by silentlover09
Summary: Edward/Carlisle i suck at summaries so plz read. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I know that this story says complete. It is but I can fixing a lot of the mistakes finally. In hope that it will sound a lot better. Also I may add another chapter so we'll see. If you see more mistakes and are willing to help me beta these, that would be a big help thanks. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES THANK YOU!**

**SUMMARY: "Why do I love you so much... Im sorry I can't help myself anymore"**

**Edward heard a low growl as Carlisle restraint crumpled**

**All vampires**

**chapter one:**

**Carlisle pov.**

* * *

I watched him from the chair that I was sitting in, the beautiful creature that has been hunting my dreams since the day I made him. Oh, how I wished that I could tell him how I felt about him. I am a religous man, but the daydreams that I have about him, they are not so rightous in anyway. The things that I think about him would scare him that was somthing that I was sure of.

_The things that I want to do to him .. no... I will not corrupt this perfect boy._

"Is that perfect boy you are talking about me carlisle?" Said the perfect angel himself bring Carlisle out if his daze.

"Maybe." Smiled Carlisle hiding the embrassement he felt from being caught.

"Aww thats sweet carlisle you think our Edward is a perfect boy." teased Emmette.

" That's enough Emmette stop teasing your brother." Said Esme as she come down the stairs.

" Yes mother." Emmette teased back.

" Yeah Emmette he cant help it if he is cute as a button." Adds Jasper without looking up from the book that he was reading. Emmette snickers as Esme pinches Jasper in the arm.

"Now both of you stop it." However, unable hide the her smile as she runs her hands in Edwards hair. Carlisle inwardly goans as she does that, wishing that it was him instead if Esme, but knowing that he can't. Jasper looks at Carlisle with a confused look as he battles the war of urges. That he is now experiencing as the kind jesters from Esme, has now made Edward blush and a little bit bashful.

"Carlisle is everything alright? you seem troubled." Questioned Jasper. Carlisle turned to Jasper and smiled as he nodded "I'm fine Jasper just thinking." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but closed when Alice comes bounding down the stairs. "Oh leave Carlisle alone Jasper if he wants to be secretive then he can." She smiles at Carlisle glare "Come Jasper we must restock on cloths."

"Yes dear." As they walk back Alice leans in to Carlisle "I know your secret." She sings taunting him. Carlisle eyes widen then he quickly recovers "Alice I have no idea what you are talking about." She just smiles and walks out the door with Jasper; as she closes the door she turns ands gives a wink and a smirk that was meant for Carlisle and Carlisle alone. He turns away from the door. _Oh god she knows Alice knows did she have a vision of me and Edward wait… if she had a vision that means that me and Edward get together._ Smiling at the thought, but being careful not to let Edward read my thoughts. As they run wild Carlisle losing himself within in them.

Alice smiles to herself after her vision left her _Ah he is finally going to be happy_. She frowns knowing that Carlisle would never even try to kiss Edward without a little push from the love doctor. That doctor being yours truly.

_This is going to be good_.

* * *

**(well there you go that was the first chapter hope you like tell le if you think its worth it to cont, ok bye now) plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Through this story there might be alittle bit of bella bashing, but not any in this chapter but In the later chapters.**

**Okay here is the second chapter. I hope it makes much more sense, now that I fixed somethings about it. Like I said in the first one I tried to fix as much as my knowledge will let me. If you see anything else wrong and want to help with other chapter pm me.**

**well lets get on with the show.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

A week later.

Alice walks into Carlisle study, he looks up from the charts that he was looking at with his eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner. "Can I help you Alice?"

"Yes you can you can! Go get that muscle head of a son that insist on make out of our shower. He's doing it again Carlisle trying to take his claim on our restroom. Him and Rosalie."

Carlisle sighed getting up from his desk he walks to Alice and Jasper's room. He could hear the shower going, but was unable hear anything else. He opens the door; walking to the restroom door he slowly opens it, he was just about to yell out Emmett and Rosalie to get out of Alice's and jasper's shower and take it to there room. When the words stop dead in his troat, his mouth fell open, to the sight that he was now beholding. He didn't see Emmette nor Rosalie. What he saw was none other then Edward, he angel, taking a hot, steamy shower his breathing hitched.

Thankful that he does not have to breath, he feels himself going hard. Knowing he should look away, but he eyes would not leave this wonderful sight that was being unfolded before his eyes. He found himself becoming jealous of the soap suds that was being massage into his angels head. Edward turns towards the door just as Carlisle starts to slowly, but surely close the door.

"Carlisle?" Carlisle turns back to him, knowing that if his heart was still beating, he would have blushed at being caught gaking at Edward like this.

"Yes Edward?" Still not able to look at him.

"Is there something that you need?"

Carlisle looked up at him dispite, the fact his head was screaming at him not to. "Yes … no… I mean..." Carlisle sighed really not knowing what exactly to say.

"Well what is it? Yes or no carlisle." Edward teased with a amused experssion on his face. Carlise had to hold back the low groan that was threating to come out. His jaw clenched hoping that Edward was not be able to get into his thoughts, and know the very inappropriate thoughts that was fulling his head. {man I'm in a lot of trouble}. Carlisle smiled the most convincing smile that he can muster.

"I'm sorry I guess Alice thought that Emmett was in here. He probably thought it made up his mind, then changed it suddendly when you got In here or something like that."

"Oh I see ok then." They smiled at each other, till Edward cleared his throat umconfortably. Carlisle jumped with surprise at the sudden noise, so he smiled apologized again then left the room. Once the door closed he started seeking out Alice, boy was she in a lot of trouble. He finds her in his study, when he closes the door she turns to him with a smile. "Why don't we take a ride?" She bounced up grabbing Carlisle's arm and racing out towards her yellow porche. He gave her a questioning look not really know what to actually do, o he just got in and Alice pilled out of the garage.

Once Alice knew that the others couldn't hear them she started talking. "I know Carlisle."

"know what?" Carlisle asked trying to calm his nerves.

"Carlisle please don't act stupid, I know that you are in love with Edward Carlisle. And don't worry I haven't told anybody not even him ok."

"I don't understand. Why did you make me believe that Emmett was in the shower and it was actually Edward."

"Because I knew you wouldn't do anything about this Carlisle. So I had to step in. Look I know about you and Esme, I know that you are no longer together I saw the fight … so to speak… "

"Alice I … I don't know about this. Yes I am in love with Edward, but Alice I don't know if he is in love with me. If he isn't I don't think I can take him being awkward around me. I don't want to lose him."

"Carlisle I wouldn't help you if this was a lost cause. I've seen you and him together this is going to happen. Though I'm not really sure when, but this is going to happen."

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should just leave this alone." Alice turns to him scowling.

"What are you afraid of Carlisle? Just grow some balls and do it." I turn towards her.

"Everything Alice! I don't know if I can do this. He is just to sweet, to pure even if I can grow some balls I don't think that I can corrupt him like that. He probably doesn't even have a dirty thought in his mind Alice. How can I do that?"

"Because Carlisle this is what you want look." Alice touched his arm. he looked at her."It's worth the try. If Edward is as pure as you think he is, then he will forgive the things that you are feeling and not hold anything against you."

Carlisle looked out the window not knowing what is to come. How the love is of his life is going to take telling him how he feels. He just hoped that this wouldn't end bad, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that it might.

* * *

**(well there you go it's the seconds chapter what did you think? Review huh yea you going to review) till next time bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I still don't own twilight if I did to would be different lmao**

**Okay there is the fixed chapter as best as I can. Again if you see any other mistakes and want to help pm me. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter three:**

* * *

A week has passed since the conversation with Alice about Edward. I still don't know how I was to abroach him, Alice wasn't making this any easier with the constant glances towards me everytime he comes into the room. One day after I spend two hours with Edward in the library she pulls me aside in my study.

"Carlisle what are you waiting for?"

"Alice what do you expect from me? To go and confess my ever lasting love to him right when he walks through the door. He would think that I lost my mind … Honestly I don't think that I should have listened to you."

"Now there is no need for rude words Carlisle."

"There wouldn't be a need for rude words if you would just stop and let me do this my own way Alice! I still not even sure what to say to him at this point. I know this is getting boring for you, but this is my life and I do hope that you remember that ok."

"Ok ok Carlisle there is no need to get huffy with me." I look at Alice and sighed, knowing that I was being very rude. I knew that she was just trying to help.

"Alice … I'm sorry I don't mean to be a cad. It's just I want to tell him so bad, but my own cowardness is getting in the way." She walks over to me and places a hand on my arm in comfort.

"Carlisle I know that you are scared, but remember I've seen this happen. And it will end good I promise you that. Ok please believe me when I say this." I look up Alice and smiled.

"Alice I don't doubt you one bit it's me. I'm scared on how he is going to react, I know that you already see me and him being together, but what you haven't seen is how he is going to take the confession at first. You nor I know what is going on in his mind."

"I understand Carlisle you may not think that I do but yes I do." Smiles once again "Ok I'll let you do this your way, but if you need me I will be here ok?" I nodded she turns and danced out the door.

I sighed, once the door was closed I heard Alice call out to all my children that she was going shopping. She needed everybody to help her, I smiled inwardly she has drag me to one of her grand shopping trips... Never again. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting it run down my body it was rather soothing. I spent a good thirty minutes in the shower before I shut it off. I stepped out, dried myself, then pulling on him robe I walked out and sat on my bed.

I sighed again I was doing that a lot lately_.{How am I going to do this. I has never done this before}._ The sound of the shower in Edward's room interupted his thoughts.{I thought that he went with Alice All well}. He then smiled at the thought that he angel was getting nice and clean. _(No I can't keep thinking like that at least not now calm down Carlisle calm down}._ Then something in him snaped. _{No I'm not going to wait anymore, this has got to stop. Remember Alice has seen us together here is my chance it now or never}._

Carlisle got up, walked over to Edwards room, waited on his bed. I sat there for about five more minutes, the restroom door opened, Edward comes out. He then looks up from tieing his robe, he smiled when he saw Carlisle sitting there.

"Carlisle what are doing here? Is there something that you need?" Carlisle sighed and stood up he said to himself its now or never. He then looked straight in Edward's eyes and finally let the wall down that was blocking his thoughts. He knew that Edward was reading his thoughts, because he saw the expressions on his face.

Carlisle let him read every thought that he has ever had about him, even the ones that he had when he was confused. He wanted nothing to be kept hidden, he didn't even think that Edward knew that he was now about five inches away from him. Till finally Edward came to with a sorrowful experssion on his face.

"Carlisle what's going on? Your thoughts... there all about me."

"Yes they are. Now you know how I feel and now you know what I have been hiding from you."

Carlisle let everything out; his feelings that were being held in. He could no longer hold in his his desire. Edward read that as well "Carlisle please. I don't think we should do this." But Carlisle could now longer stop himself. He untied Edward's robe and unties his own then walks even closer to him.

"Why do i love you so much?... I'm sorry I can't help myself anymore."

Edward heard a low growl as Carlisle restraint crumple. Edward tries to say something, but his voice was cut off as Carlisle holds Edward against the wall as he lefts his legs; wrapping them around his waist. Edward whimpers as he arm goes around Carlisle back.

Edward looks at carlisle pleading to him to not do it with his eyes. he couldn't use his voice, not trusting it to let out the no, for the sake of it coming out as a yes.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle slowly pushes himself into Edward, as slowly as he could seeing as Edward was a virgin. Edward lends his head back in pain and what he couldnt believe himself was pleasure.

_{Im sorry Edward}_ He pushes himself fully into Edward not being able to hold back anymore. He waits a moment to try and let Edward get use to it, but was not able to wait long. Soon he slowly but surely started pulling out of Edward before thrusting back into the boy of his dreams. He pulled out once more and trust back, Edward let out a yelp then he covered his mouth with his hand. Carlisle looked at his expression, then did it again Edward leaned his head back.

Carlisle smiled to himself now that he has found Edward sweet spot. Knowing what he had to do, to let Edward enjoy this as much as he did; he concentrated on that spot and that spot only, (hehe im mean). With each thrust that Carlisle did made Edward whimper more and more with each trust.

_{No no this can't be happening. Carlisle. he's raping me... but oh it feels so good... oh he's making me come undone. Why can't I fight him? I want to but my body... oh... GOD!}_

Soon carlisle was thrusting at a faster and rough rate; Edward had his hand over his mouth still trying to hide his moans, but was no longer trying to stop Carlisle; instead held on to him more, (with his hand still on his mouth). He's eyes shut closed the pain and the definte pleasure was noticeablely on his face. The sounds that he makes was driving Carlisle more. Driving him cazy with lust.

Carlisle had one hand above Edwards head, the other holding up Edward's left leg. All the while adding to Edward's pleasure Carlisle was biting in to his neck. The heat was gathering in both of the boys cold bodies.

Edward no longer hold control of his own voice.

"Oh god Carlisle I … I'm… going to..co…" Edward said panting. His hands starting to run into Carlisle hair griping it, messing it up, his grip getting tighter at every trust Carlisle gave. "Carlisle god I'm ah … I'm."

"Yes that's right come for me baby… yes… come for me."

Carlisle starts going faster in a binding pace as their orgasms start to reach there highest peak. Carlisle in one last blinding movement he bit down hard on Edward's neck breaking the skin and tasting his sweet blood. They exploded simultaneously, Carlisle groan as his orgasm hits him, Edward yelps in return throwning his head back as his first orgasms hits him hard. Carlisle holds him through it letting him lean against him as he trys to catch his breath.

Once Edward did Carlisle let his legs down and he smiles. "Edward… " He stops, because Edward holds is hand up he crotches down, picks up his robe that was discarded; winces as he gets up, wraps it around him, tieing it, and without a backwards glance or one comment he limps out of the room leaving Carlisle standing there. He bends down to pick up his robe tieing it and sits on his bed. His eyes never leaveing the door, in the next moment he puts his head in his hands a curses himself for what he is now done.

Two hours later he still hasn't moved; Alice comes bounding in with a frown on her face "Carlisle I…"

The way he looks at her stops her in midsentence she goes to him. Holds him as he curses himself and sobs knowing that if he could white hot tears would be streaming down; his body is wracked with convulsing sobs. All Alice did was hold him close, wishing that she could say something that would comfort him, but knowing it would do know good.

* * *

**A/n Whoos got that chapter done ahhh don't kill meh. It will get good I promise lmao and let me know if I should do the next chapter in Edward point of view. Well till next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I'm definitely sorry that this not in Edward's point of view. I decided that I will do a separate chapter for that. Like a outtake. Well let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I do like to make them gay lmao.**

**Okay here is the last chapter that I again tried to fix. I hope it is okay heheh.**

**chapter 5**

* * *

Carlisle point of view:

The days blurred together. I no longer was able to hold a conversation with anyone. I preoccupied myself with work, going as far as picking up more shifts, staying in my office to do simple paper work. I only went home for a about four hours a day, that was only to keep up the pretense that I actually needed to shower, eat, and sleep.

Then it was back to work for me, which is what I unfortunately had to do, at this point in time. So I clocked out proceedingto drive home, if home it what you want to call it, I pulled into the driveway. As I got out, I smelled something different I did not recognized this smell, then I heard a crash inside. I sped to the door throwing it wide open I crouched read for anything.

Nothing. I saw nothing. Only the wide eyes of a unknown girl, she was pale with brown hair, there was movement besides her; I looked and there was Edward sitting next to her. The movement I saw was him taking her hand, another movement was Alice coming down the stairs. She saw me standing there, then looked down to where Edward and that girl sat. Then she was the looking back at me with apprehension. I turned back to them on the floor straightening myself.

Esme came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She stopped looking at me, then to the two on the floor.

"Whats going on." She asked keeping my eyes on Edward

"I don't know. I just returned heard a crash so I rushed in here and this is what I found." Gracefully Esme went and placed the plate of cookies on the table turning back to me.

"Oh this is Edward's friend Isabella swan." I turned to her she smiled up at Esme. "Call me Bella." Taking a cookie from the plate.

"Oh yes that's right. Bella here is Edward's new girlfriend. Isn't that right Edward?" At this I turned back to Edward, he looked way from me smiling at Bella.

I turned away. "Well its very good to meet you Bella. Now, if you would excuse me."

I turned closing the door, I heard someone call after me, but I did not stop. I just ran into the forest. I let my feet lead me where it wanted; soon I could hear the sound of water finally stopping, I could no longer run. The numb feeling that was once there faded. The pain crashed to me, falling to my knees, I clenched to front of my shirt where my heart was the pain was to much. I didn't hear the footsteps, only looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there he was, my angel, I slowly stood, carefully straightened myself.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I say clearing my throat

"Why did you leave like that? I called after you and you didn't return." I scoffed. "What did you expect me to do Edward? I see you with a girl, Esme comes and tells me that she is your girlfriend. What did you want me to do? Stay and have a cookie with her."

"No what I wanted you to do was hear me out. Hence why I called out for you." I shook my head before he was able to finish. "Hear you out? Yeah... Okay." A humorless chuckle escapes me."Oh yes and tell me all about how you love that girl. How you want to be with that girl. Yeah that is just what I want to hear." Sighing I turn away from him taking a few steps away. Turning back I finally explode.

"You know Edward, all I ever wanted was to have a family. Not to fall in love with my first made son. But hell what can I do now? Yes, I love you. Yes, I would love to spend the rest of my existence with you. Yes, I have thought that I have clearly lost my mind, but you know I don't care, because I cannot pretend anymore. I just can't roll over and just let this fall into place for me. I need to know how you feel about me. I need to know if you love me, that you want me, because if you don't then I cant do this anymore. I can't pretend that we can be just friends or father and son or what ever you want to call it."

Turning away I wait for his answer. Silence. I sighed finally bowing my head in defeat; squeezing my eyes shut, hoping to hold back the tears as I start to walk away. However, I was stopped by a hand, slightly turning, there was Edward with tears on his face. This shocked me turning around completely. Searching his face for any sign of hope. He then looks up at me with determination written on his face.

"You want know how I feel? Well let me tell you. I'm pissed off! That is how I feel." I was taken back by his tone, with anger in his face, but I let him finish.

"You know my life was perfect. I had a family, a father, sister, mother. You know Alice wont even talk to me. She hasn't for weeks now. Then my father whom I trusted, with everything has gone and falling in love with me. Then demanded to know exactly how I feel just out of the blue; after he practically rapes me. Not to mention, advoiding me afterword. Now you have the nerve to want to know how I feel about you, then you don't even give me a chance to talk. You just walk away from me! I'm sorry, that I can't place every word without thinking of them first, like you. So, if you really want to know how I feel? Then, will you do me this bloody favor and just wait a gosh damn minute!" After screaming the last few word at me he take a unneeded breath. I stood there in silence waiting for what he was going to say, for what it seems like hours, he finally opens his mouth. I tense.

"Carlisle... I ... Don't want you to leave." I scoffed again. I knew that it was childish of me, but what did you expect. "I mean... Look I want to say this right, and from what you just said, I apparently only have to tonight. OK... Carlisle this... Thing... Between me and you I don't want it to end." Trying to find the words my gaze never lost his.

"What about Bella?" The question left my mouth before I could stop it.

"What about her? That is way I called after you Carlisle. Esme was told something different, either Bella had told her, that she was my girlfriend or she just thought that she was. Bella is just a friend. Well hardly even that; I think she is just a little to plain for my likeing. She will never compare to how I fell about you." He looks at me with a weary smile. Wanting to go to him, but he stops me with a hand.

"No Carlisle I need to get this out. I just need you to know, I don't want to say good bye to us. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you too; that day in my room yes, I was mad at you, but I was confused. But I'm not now. I tried to tell you that, but you were never home. So, I'm telling you now, if you will have me that is?"

He looked so vulnerable at that moment, at normal pace I walked to him reaching for him, he grabs my hand. I pull him towards me, into my arms, he fits perfectly. He looks up to me, reaching up I gently stroke his jawline, my thumb loving caress his bottom lip. He reaches up tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear unable to hold back. I ask.

"Can I kiss you?" I whisper to him, he blinds me with a smile, telling me that is was okay. I pull him to me more, as our lips meet, I'm home. His kiss, becomes a little more urgent, after some time had passed. I slowly bring him to lay on a smooth Boulder slowly shedding our clothes. I never take my eyes off him, laying back down he reaches out, pulling me to him again our lips meet. His fingers run through my hair, as I lower my mouth from his lips, to his neck. I hear a soft moan come from him, I feel his hands rub from my shoulders to my back, our bodies rubbing together in the moonlight.

"Carlisle please I... Need you." Edward gasped, I could hear the want in his voice, I smile then position myself at his entrance; pushing inside of him the feeling was amazing knowing now that he is wanting this as well. I felt him tense, staying still for a few moments, letting him to get used to it. "Are you OK?"

I continue when he nods, not stopping until I am fully sheathed inside of him, again, stilling for a moment. Soon I felt him move against me, letting me knows he's ready, moving in shallow thrust at first, hearing the sounds of his moans encourage me to quicken my pace. Wrapping his legs around my waist, he brings me closer to him, allowing me into the more deeper part of his body. Knowing what he wanted, what he needed, angling my hips more; I look for that spot inside him, his gasp letting me know that I had indeed found it.

"Oh my ..." Gasped Edward. As I continued my assault on him, arching his back he whispered. "More." Seeing him in his state of pleasure had my mind reeling, losing control my pace quickening my thrust more harder; placing my hand above him gripping the hard edge of the boulder giving the the support, as I yet again went harder making him whimper. He cried out my my name as he come undone, feeling him clench around me, brought me over the edge as well. I held on to him as the sensation over takes me.

Taking in unneeded air, as we came down from our high, looking down at him I smile. he cupped my cheek, as he returned with a brilliant smile of his own, our lips met in a loving kiss, pulling away slightly.

"That was amazing Carlisle."

"Well thank you... You weren't to bad yourself." Adding with a smirk. He playfuly hitting my shoulder, while rolling his eyes. As I nuzzled his neck, I felt him tense, looking back at him confused I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"What are we going to tell the family?" sighing, I up sat bring him with me, nestling him in my lap.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that. I'm sure Alice has already filled them in."

He chuckled, as he leaned his head on my shoulder, pulling my arms around him. After a moment of silence, I heard him chuckle once more, I looked down at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about what you told me a long time ago."

"And what was that?"

"Oh about heaven and such things like that. How vampires still have a chance, to enter, if they still follow the rules."

"Yeah I remember. What about it?" He looks at me.

"We're breaking the rules." Shrugging "It's OK. I'm not worried about it." Frowning he asked. "Why?"

"Because, being with you... Is my own little piece of heaven." Smiling he reaches up to kiss me.

"I love you Carlisle." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you. My angel."

* * *

(a/n whoos finally its out how you like the ending (hiding under the blanket) lmao im actually debating should i do one more chapter you know where they tell the family or something like that but that is all up to you so VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE and im up for suggestions to! lmao well hoped you liked it r and r plz thanks... well till next time bye now.

p.s look from my next story its a jasper and Edward one ooooo o.o interesting yes no lmao well later .)

**Hehe there we go. The things in parentheses is my original author's note, to the end of this chapter. I thought I would keep it. I made changes to the others, but I wanted to keep this one. Okay like I said at the top, I will be making an outtake for Edward's P.O.V on the agressive scene or what he thougth of afterward, not sure yet.**

**Well I hoped it was a bit more organized, and not more understandable.**

**well till next time bye now.**


End file.
